


Sweet Escape

by vibespiders



Series: Eye Pointer [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibespiders/pseuds/vibespiders
Summary: The building relationship of Pidge and Lance.





	

"Pidge, come on," Lance said, "video games, pizza, girls?" 

"Sorry Lance," Pidge said as she walked away from Lance, "I can't hang out with you again. I have to study." 

"Seriously, what's his problem," Lance said, "there is basically nothing to do here in the Garrison base. A nearby arcade is like an hour drive from here. Introverts are so weird."

Pidge over hears Lance in the hallways as he returns to his dorm room and go out again like the last time, "I'm sorry, Lance. Maybe I should go with you." Pidge took her bag and started to follow Lance to the bike garage and took a motorcycle from it. Then tracked Lance with a button she left in Lance's pocket. She saw Lance going to an icecream store, "hm maybe he's getting icecream?" 

"Hey Lance how's it going," the man behind the counter said.

"Great Jack," Lance said, "can I use this monitor? I need to talk to my mom."

"I don't see why not."

"Thanks," Lance said as he gives a gloomy face and walked towards the bathroom. He turned on the screen and dial a number on it. Then a woman's face popped up in front of him. 

"Oh Lance sweetie," she said, "how's my favourite fighter pilot doing?"

"Great, Mom...I been needing to ask you something..." 

"What is it?" 

"Do you know how to make girls like me?" 

"Why is that?" 

"Well I don't know," Lance said, "a dance or something..."

"The Garrison doesn't do dances there..."

"My nearby high school...Is there a dance coming soon." 

"Why yes there is one coming soon but you've chosen to fly and move on with your life...are you saying..." 

"No mom...It's just...When I turned sixteen and got into the program...I just felt that I lost something about me...Well all those video games, comic books, and photos of my old friends since childhood...Like I missed something in almost two years since I left." 

"Well you're a big kid now and about to go to space," she said, "you're going to be better than anyone else. Especially your idol, Shiro." 

"Haha, I guess you're right. I'm sorry that I've brought up some from my mind." 

"It's alright, Lance. I really like these talks with you." 

"Okay, I'll see you soon," Lance said, "next week were finally getting our summer vacation from the Garrison. I can come back home for at least four months. I love you mom...Goodbye..." 

"I love you too, sweetie." 

Lance walks back out from the washroom and goes in front of the counter and took out his wallet, "can I have hamburger and fries?" 

"Sure, anything else?" 

"Waffle fries," Lance said, "I'll have ice cream later." 

"Okay, coming right up," then they both hear the door bell ringing, "hello, you're new here? What is your name?" 

"Pidge Gunderson..." 

"Did you followed me here?" Lance said. 

"Oh a good friend of Lance's. Nice to meet you. Is there anything that you like?" 

"Well I don't usually bring money with me, sir." 

"Don't worry. Lance can pay it for you." 

"What?" Lance said, "fine...but Pidge you better do my homework for two days." 

"Deal," Pidge said, "let's see what do I want...Ah a strawberry banana deluxe sundae."

"Really? The most expensive on the list? All right...This is going to kill my wallet in the end of the week...I hate the food at the Garrison." 

"You can ask Hunk to make food in the kitchen for you, Lance." Pidge said, "I've never had a sundae since I was a kid."

"Uh, Pidge..." Lance said, "you're still are a kid."

***

As Pidge and Lance ate together on the table where the light bulbs light different colours of the night. Lance took a bite of his hamburger while having a metallic grey paper crown on top of his head. At the other side of the table, Pidge has a tiny spoon for her sundae. Lance looks up at Pidge as he wiped away a grease stain on his cheek with a napkin and saw Pidge with ice cream on her face. Lance started to laugh.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Pidge said.

Lance took out a paper napkin from the table, reached out his arm and wipe the ice cream away, "I didn't know you're a messy eater...here...you better go to the washroom before we go back to the Garrison." Pidge glazed at his blue eyes that she never seen before because his irises were so tiny to see them, "thank you Pidge. I feel a lot better that you came along with me. Just a week before the summer break and somehow I didn't know you but in one day. You should get out more than usually. Man...I'm tired...We should go to bed." Lance got out of his seat, "I'll get this package and..." 

Pidge pull his arm in, "no...don't leave yet...we can stay here all night...we don't need to study back at the Garrison." 

"Oh, okay..." Lance sits back down at stares at Pidge for a second until his face is stuffed with a small brownie from Pidge's sundae. 

"It's for the sundae you payed. I want you to have the brownie." 

Lance ripped off the piece as chew the cake in his molars, "okay, I don't mind staying here for a little longer." 

***

"What you're a girl?" Lance said, "how is that that possible?" 

"You're really slow on things, Lance." Pidge said, "are you aright with that?" 

"It's alright...You finally telling me more and about yourself. I really do like that about yourself. Thank you Pidge...Thank you for being honest with me like that time at the ice cream parlor. A week before we found the blue lion on earth."

***

"Lance, we have to leave Pidge behind," Shiro said, "we come back for her and find a cure of her turning into a bug."

"You are serious of leaving her alone! Shiro!"

"Don't be ridiculous Lance! If you go in there you will be infected like Pidge is. We have to wait out in the planet's atmosphere."

"No, you're wrong!" Lance said as he look Shiro in the eyes and runs out to find Pidge.

"No! Lance!" Shiro said, "you fool!"

Lance looks around for Pidge in the jungle and saw Pidge where they left her, "Pidge!"

"Lance?" Pidge said, "why? Why did you return?"

"You don't deserve to be left alone out here!"

"But you'll..."

"I don't care if I turn into a bug," Lance said, "the only thing that I care about is never leave someone left behind."

Suddenly Lance and Pidge's bayard started to glow, "what the?" Pidge looks at her bayard and noticed that the bayards are fusing together into one.

"What is this for?" Lance saw the bayards turing into a small dagger with the lights of blue and green. Lance took the handle and the bayard formed a blue shield around themselves. Then green spores came out from the blade and healed Pidge turning into a bug. "It stopped? Haha it stopped!" Lance hugs Pidge, "I'm so glad that you're okay." 

"But how? Our bayards? They fused together...Your bayard created this shield around so we don't get infected again and my bayard heals it...We found an antidote?"

"I don't think so...The wielder of the blade has to spread that around the world. We don't have that kind of power yet..." 

"We'll try..." 

***

Lance looks at Pidge for moment after they saved another planet from the Galra. He runs up to her and bends down. His finger tips were touching the back of Pidge's ears. He moves her head to his eyes and locked their lips together right in front of everyone. As they slowly lift off their lips, Lance smiles at her and smirks, "I love you, so much."   
 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're confused go and read the other parts of, "eye pointer" series


End file.
